Turned
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One night Bella and her friends are involved in a car crash. Bella is thrown out the window. Before darkness comes over her the last thing that she sees is a man standing over her. Days later Bella wakes in the hospital. She found out that she was not meant to survive. When she goes back to school she meets a bronze haired boy. Who is this boy? Why does he look so familiar to her?
1. Chapter 1

Turned

Chapter 1

_A/N This isnt an actual fanfic story. Its an actual story of mine. All I did was change the names of the characters around. Enjoy_

Bella Swan was in a world full of vampires.

They were all around her.

They were not afraid to show themselves at times.

She hated each one of them and didn't want to be turned into one.

One night Bella and her friends Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were at a sleepover at her house.

"Hey guys I just got a great idea." Bella said. "Since my mother isn't here let's take the extra car out for a joy ride."

Mike nodded. "Sounds like fun. Let's go."

Bella sat in the front seat.

"Bella do you even know how to drive?" Jessica asked.

"A little. I've seen how my mum drives so I've picked a little off her." She said as she drove off really fast down the street.

"Bella slow down!" Lauren yelled.

"I trying." She said as she looked down. "The brake is broken. It's not working."

Before Bella could react another car crashed into them and overturned there car.

Bella flew out the window.

As Bella's eyes closed a handsome man appeared in her vision.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'm here to save you."

Bella's eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Bella woke she found that she was lying on a hospital bed.

A nurse walked in a second later. "Oh good your finally awake."

"How long have I been out?" Bella asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital dear. You've been out for three days." The nurse replied.

"Where are my friends?" Bella asked. "Are they alright?"

"I'll call them in." The nurse said as she walked out the room.

A minute later Jessica and Mike walked in.

Mike had a broken arm and Jessica had crutches because she had broken a leg.

Bella smiled slightly. "I'm so glad to see that you're alright." Her face fell. "But what about Lauren? Where is she? What happened to her?"

Jessica looked down as she said. "I'm sorry Bella but…. But they couldn't save her. They tried there hardest."

Bella gasped. "She's dead! How?"

"When the car crashed Anna was knocked around all over the place and was crushed. When they pulled her out they tried to save her but she never opened her eyes. Her body was just too damaged to work anymore." Mike explained.

Bella started crying.

"I'm so sorry guys." She said through her tears. "It's all my fault that Lauren died and you guys got hurt because of me. I'm the one who thought of the idea."

Jessica sat on the bed as she said. "No we should be sorry for not stopping you. You shouldn't blame yourself Bella. You didn't know that the brake was broken."

"The doctor said that you shouldn't have survived the crash either." Mike said. "He said that your injuries were to server for you to live though. He said that it was a miracle that you managed to survive the crash at all. You died there but you managed to come back. The paramedics couldn't save you. You came back on your own."

"Wait what happened to the person who crashed into us?" Bella asked.

Jessica shrugged. "We don't know. The paramedics didn't see him when they came to the scene. I think that he might have been a vampire. His car was pretty smashed up. If he were a human then there would be no way he could have survived. There was no one inside the car when they checked."

'Ah vampires.' Bella thought with disgust. 'Disgusting things.'

Bella's mother walked in. "I'm so glad to see that you're alright."

"You're not angry with me?"

"No not at all." She said. "I'm just glad that my little girl is alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Bella got out of hospital she spent her time recovering in her room.

'I can't believe that I killed my best friend. I wonder who that boy was that saved me. He was so handsome.'

Bella's mother walked in. "Bella your friends are here to see you."

Mike and Jessica walked in.

"Are you ready to go to the funeral?" Jessica asked.

Bella sighed and nodded.

Bella watched as they buried Lauren's casket underground.

Bella had tears coming down her cheeks.

She had Jessica holding one hand and Mike holding the other to comfort her.

'I can't believe that I killed my friend.' She thought. 'Lauren I'm so sorry. She didn't deserve to die. I should have died not her. Why didn't I die? Mike said that I died at the crash didn't he? So why am I alive now?'

The next day….

"Bella are you sure that your ready to go back to school?" Bella's mother asked.

Bella nodded. "I have to."

Her mother nodded. "Ok if you must."

Bella noticed when she arrived at school that everyone was staring at her.

"Why is everyone staring?" Bella asked.

"They properly heard about the accident or they must be staring at your sudden beauty." Mike said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh please Mike I'm not beautiful."

Jessica's eyes widened. "You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Jessica grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her into the girl's bathroom and made her stand in front of the mirror.

Bella gasped as she looked into the mirror. "I'm…. I'm beautiful."

Jessica squealed. "See I told you so."

Bella's brown hair had turned shiny, silky smooth, her skin had paled and her eyes were bright brown.

"Wow." She said as the bell went for the start of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella sat alone in English class.

Jessica and Mike were both in a different lesson.

Bella looked up from her work book to see a new boy entering the room.

He had bronze coloured hair, pale skin and emerald green eyes.

Bella stared at him in wonder. 'He's beautiful. He looks familiar. Have I seen him somewhere before?'

He sat down next to Bella and smiled at her. "Hello I'm Edward Masen."

"I'm Bella Swan."

His eyes widened. "Oh you're the girl that was involved in that accident weren't you?"

Bella sighed as she nodded. "Yeah that's me."

"I'm sorry about the loss of your friend."

Bella nodded. "So am I. Thank you. You're very kind."

At lunch Mike, Bella and Jessica sat on the grass.

Jessica was trying to offer Bella part of her sandwich.

"Are you sure you don't want some?"

Bella shook her head. "No I'm not that hungry."

Jessica quickly changed the subject. "Did anyone notice that hot new boy Edward Masen today?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "What does that make me Jessica?"

Jessica ignored him.

Bella smiled at Mike before turning to Jessica and nodded. "I did. He sat next to me in English."

Jessica's eyes widened. "Really? What's he like?"

"Really nice."

Mike cleared his throat and said. "And he's coming this way."

"What?" Bella said as she turned to see Edward walking towards them.

He smiled at them. "Hey mind if I join you?"

Bella shook her head. "Not at all."

"Thanks." Edward said as he sat down next to Mike.

"Hi I'm Edward."

"Mike and that's Jessica."

"Nice to meet you." Jessica said.

That night while Bella was sleeping she had the dream about the car crash.

As usual when her rescuer came his face was blurry so she didn't know who it was.

Bella woke screaming.

On Saturday she was walking to the store when she heard shouting coming from the alleyway.

Bella frowned. 'What's that?'

As she walked closer and peaked around the corner she saw a woman backing towards the corner with someone else walking closer to her.

"Please don't do this." She said.

"I'm sorry but I must feed."

Bella gasped. "Vampire." She turned and ran home.

She felt sorry for the woman but she didn't want to get hurt if the vampire found out that she was watching.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day she sat in her biology class with Edward, Jessica and Mike.

Mr Blackman cleared his throat as he spoke. "Today class we are doing a blood test."

Bella's throat tightened. 'Urg blood test. I hate blood.'

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head. "No I think I'm going to be sick."

"Does she usually feel sick around blood?" Edward asked her friends.

Mike shook his head. "No this is her first time."

"In that case. Mr Blackman can I take Bella to the nurse?" Edward asked.

Mr Blackman nodded and Edward walked out with Bella.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he walked with Bella to the nurse's office.

"Strange." Bella replied. "I never felt this way around blood before. I mean I don't really like blood but I never reacted this way before."

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Edward asked.

"Since the crash." Bella replied as they reached the nurse's office.

"Miss Cook can we have a bed for Bella?" Edward asked.

Miss Cook nodded. "Lie her down and I'll go get an ice pack." She said as she disappeared.

Bella sighed as she sat down.

Edward tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Edward grabbed her hand which surprised Bella. "Bella you know that you can open up around me."

Miss Cook appeared from around the corner.

"I'll tell you later."

"I got your ice pack dear." Miss Cook said as she put it on Bella's forehead.

"Thank you."

Miss Cook smiled as she turned to Edward and said. "You can go now."

"I'm meant to stay with her."

Miss Cook shrugged before walking off.

"So tell me what's wrong." Edward said.

Bella sighed. "I've been feeling guilty ever since the crash. I feel as if it's my fault that Lauren died and I didn't. Why did she have to die? It was my stupid idea that got us into that mess. And that's not all. No. The crash and her face and the face of my rescuer have been haunting my dreams ever since that day."

Edward's eyes widened. "Do you know who that person is that rescued you?"

Bella shook her head. "No that's the thing. His face is blurred."

Edward put his hand on Bella's shoulder. "Listen to me Bella. It isn't your fault that Lauren died. It was all an accident. It's not your fault that the brakes for the car broke."

"If you say so." Bella said.

"I know so." He said as he smirked. "Trust me."

"I trust you."

Edward nodded. "Good."

That night when Bella slept she had the same dream about the accident.

The only difference was when it came to her rescuer she actually saw his face this time.

It was Edward!

Bella woke. 'It was Edward who saved me. Edward was at the crash site. What is he? I have to speak with him tomorrow. I know that he did something to me.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Bella was waiting with Mike and Jessica at the school gates when she saw Edward.

"Guys I need to speak with Edward alone." Bella said. "I'll see you later alright?"

Jessica and Mike nodded as she walked off.

Edward smiled as Bella approached him. "Hello."

"Spill it Edward I know that you were at the crash." Bella said.  
I know it was you that saved me."

Edward sighed. "Come on we should go somewhere that's private." He said as he walked off.

They walked into an alleyway and hid in the shadows.

"Tell me what you are and what did you do to me?"

"I'm a vampire."

Bella gasped. "What. Did…. did you turn me into one when you saved me?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. It was either that or let you die. And I couldn't let you die. The man in the car was a vampire as well."

"Why did you choose me over Lauren?"

"Because Lauren was already dead when I got to the site. I couldn't let you die." He said as he took a step forward. "Changing you into a vampire was the only option. I couldn't let you die."

Bella shook her head. "No I'm not a vampire. You're lying."

"Yes you are Bella. Like it or not." He took another step forward towards Bella.

"Stop don't come any closer." Bella said.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella."

"You already have!" she said as she pushed passed him and ran home.

The carport was empty when she got home.

She ran inside.

"Mum are you home?"

She remembered that her mother was at work.

She groaned. "Great."

"Bella." Said a voice.

Bella turned and gasped as she saw that Edward was standing behind her. "Stay away from me Edward."

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella. If you would only just listen to me."

Bella laughed. "You don't want to hurt me yet you already have. I never wanted to be a vampire in the first place."

"Changing you was the only option I had Bella. I couldn't let you die."

"Why?"

Edward hesitated before he answered. "Because I love you."

She shook her head. "No someone as cold hearted as a vampire can never feel love. They don't have a heart."

Bella could see the pain in his face when she said that.

'Good he should be hurting for what he did to me.' She thought.

"You once told me that you trust me."

"That was before I found out that you were a vampire!" Bella screamed.

"Bella please. I have to warn you that you are in danger."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "From who?"

"From the same vampire that tried to kill you before. His name is James Masen. He's my brother."

Bella gasped. "Your brother."

Edward nodded. "Yes. He is the one that caused the crahs. Please Bella all I want to do is to protect you."

"How do I know that I can trust you? After all you are a vampire. How do I know that you won't kill me or drink my blood when my back is turned? Tell me how I can trust you."

"Because I haven't done anything to you yet. I just want to protect you from James."

Bella sighed. "Fine."

Edward smiled as he hugged her. "Thank you."

Bella sighed. "Just tell me why he wants to kill me."

"Because he knew that I was going to get close to you somehow. He doesn't want me to fall in love with a human. He'll try anything just to get the satisfaction to make me unhappy. He's crazy."

"Will he try to kill me again?"

Edward nodded. "He would kill your closest friends just to get to you."

Bella gasped. "Oh no. Mike and Jessica. They're going to be alone at school this afternoon. None of the teachers will be there with them. There in the school newspaper. Oh no. There in trouble."

Edward's eyes widened. "Come on. We need to get to them before James does and tries to kill them." He said as they ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they got to the empty school they heard a scream.

Bella gasped. "That's Jessica."

Edward grabbed Bella's hand. "Come on." He said as he ran to the school newspaper room with Bella right behind him.

They ran into the room to see James with Jessica in his hands with his hands around her neck.

Mike was lying face down by his feet.

Bella growled. "Let them go."

James turned and smiled. "Why if it isn't Bella and my dear old brother Edward."

"Run Bella." Jessica said as she closed her eyes.

"Let them go James." Edward said.

"You're only after me James. Please just let them go."

James smirked as he dropped Jessica beside Mike. "You're such a weakling Edward for not letting this girl die."

"I couldn't let her die."

James smiled again. "Oh don't worry. I'll make sure she actually dies this time."

He ran beside and grabbed hold of his neck and lifted him into the air.

"Let him go!" Bella screamed as she jumped onto his back.

James dropped Edward and started hitting Bella against the wall.

Bella gasped in pain before dropping to the ground.

James turned to Bella and smiled. "Now you're going to die." He said as he kneeled down.

"Please don't."

James ignored her as he grabbed her and bit into her neck.

Bella screamed in pain.

"No." Edward said as he stood.

'I only have one chance to save Bella.' He thought as he watched Bella's eyes close.

He ran to James's side and plunged his hand through his back.

James dropped Bella as he gasped in pain.

As Edward removed his hand he was holding James's heart.

James looked from the heart to Edward as he fell dead to the ground.

A second later he turned to dust and disappeared.

The heart that Edward held in his hand turned to dust as well.

Edward kneeled down beside Bella and gently shook her.

Bella's eyes slowly opened. "Is it over?"

Edward nodded. "Yes James is finally gone."

Bella kissed him and said. "I love you."

Edward smiled. "And I you."

"Oh my friends." Bella said as she got up and ran to Mike and Jessica's sides and shook them.

"Wake up."

Mike and Jessica both woke a second later.

Bella hugged them both. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

"That was a vampire wasn't it?" Mike asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes but its ok his gone now."

"Good riddance." Bella said.

'I can finally get over what happened at the crash.' She thought. 'I know now that I wasn't the one who killed Lauren.'

The end.


End file.
